Hogwarts Tango
by Reven Eid
Summary: It's a 1 chapter story revolving around D/?/G, HP/CC/HG and R/?/L.


"The last talent of the evening is an all girls band. They call themselves Goodbye so please lets all give a warm welcome to Virginia Wesley, Hermoine Granger  
  
and Lavender Brown." As Professor Eaon walked off stage and the curtain began to rise the theatre became dark. There was clapping but not much except a few people here and there. Did the students hear right. As far as everyone new the girls had whole-heartedly said time and time again that they would not participate in such an act. What could have possible changed their minds to participate. Just then they heard and saw the girls on stage. Wearing head set microphones and dressed in quite scantly and provocative clothing. Sitting on front row getting the best views were non other than the famous Harry Potter his trusted sidekick  
  
Ronald Wesley and the arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. Yet at that moment they were simple three student boys staring at three goddesses on stage that appeared full of power, rage and hurt. And so they sat entranced listening to the sound of a tango starting and suddenly overpowered by Hermoine Granger playing electric guitar, Lavender Brown on drums and Virginia Wesley on lead vocals yet, in actuality all girls were singing. On anybody else that would sound ridiculous but the girls carried a great tune. Then it hit them they weren't singing in English but Spanish and they had placed a spell in order for everyone to understand them.  
  
Nunca pense que doliera el amor asi Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no Y un si Es un dia ella y otro dia yo Me estas dejando sin corazon Y cero de razon  
  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio A tus negocios sucios  
  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada A prueba de patadas Por ti me quede como Mona Lisa Sin llanto y sin sonrisa Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti Me voy sera mejor asi  
  
As they began to sing it became clear to the room that Lavender was solely staring at Ronald while his blonde dumb girlfriend Jessica kept trying to bring back his attention to her. She struck the drum set and twirled the sticks with such ease that it made Ron shiver to think what else she could do with those perfectly black manicured hands. Harry couldn't stop staring at Hermoine and taking in her creamy white skin and dressed in a slip of a red dress that left nothing to the imagination. Cho may have been at his side but at that moment nothing other than Hermoine staring at him and singing to him with utter and pure anger was the only thing that mattered to him. Draco upon seeing Virginia on stage let go of his latest conquest hand. He had tried to explain to Ginny his Ginny time and time again why they couldn't be together and it seemed now that it had gotten through. She stood there on stage with nothing but a black leather bikini top, black leather boots with what looked like eight-inch heels and a leather skirt that he knew if he just bent his head a little he would be able to see what she was wearing underneath.  
  
Se que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cucillo Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir Y los que estan tendran que partir Empezando por mi  
  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio A tus negocios sucios  
  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada A prueba de patadas Por ti me quede como Mona Lisa Sin llanto y sin sonrisa Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti Me voy sera mejor asi  
  
The girls knew the moment they began to sing and focus solely on the boys they were trapped. They wanted to get their point across. They didn't name the group Goodbye just by simple coincidence no this was their good bye song. They had each tried for years to be there for them but now it was too much and it was good bye. Love wasn't meant for three and they were sick and tired of always being there and receiving nothing more than just crumbs of their affection, not anymore. Hermoine, Lavender and Ginny were through being the puppets in the dance that their respective loves pulled the strings on. Today was Independence Day and it felt great. The power to dress and act as they wished and to let them know it. To let them see what they had and had just lost. It wouldn't shock them if they got dates lined up for the rest of the year thanks to today's performance. Professor Eaon had been the one to finally convince them that it was time to let go when she found them in their hidden room in the North tower during Christmas break drunk off their asses because the men in their lives had just committed themselves to be with other girls. She had been mad and flung every single bottle out the window and took the girls straight to the girls bathrooms and promptly gave each one a cold shower fully clothed. She placed a mirror and in front of them to show them their pathetic-ness. And it was a wake up call to say the least. From that moment on they had torn it apart. Torn apart every false promise spoken to them, every false whisper of forever and every longing look. All for what they had said, for nothing. They took out their wands and had promptly gone out to the snow covered grounds stilled dressed in their wet robes and had begun to create and destroy snowmen in the likes of Harry, Ron and Draco. If Voldemont had shown up at that moment they would have accepted the mark with out a moments hesitation. Professor Eaon had applauded their energy release saying it was about time they moved on. After hours of screaming, yelling and destroying the hurricane known as Hermoine, Lavender and Virginia had stopped. The girls collapsed on the snow and huddled together crying out the last of their energies. They had been told that heartbreak wasn't easy and in actuality it was murder. Their old selves had begun to die the moment they had begun to love them and now they were simply shells of their former selves. What would they do know? Professor Eaon took the girls to her private quarters and led them to her bathroom chamber. The girls stripped down to their dress gowns and climbed into the  
  
inviting hot tub big enough to fit ten people. They needed this, relaxation so they could talk to find out what the next step would be. Professor Eaon came back with a chair, towels and robes for each of the girls. She told them that closure was necessary in order for them to really move on and that is where it came. The talent contest was in six weeks and they could make it official. Shout it out loud and clear to them and to every other person in the room. To show everyone that the old was forever gone replaced with they're new true selves.  
  
Talvez tu no eras ese para mi No se como se puede ya vivir Queriendo asi  
  
Estan patetico, neurotico, satirio y scotico Tu no lo ves El tango no es de a tres Ahi voy planeando escapar y me sale al reves Pero voy a intertarlo una y otra vez voy  
  
So the girls had taken the rest of the Christmas vacation to find the perfect song. They had gone through every single song in their collective memories when they decided to ask Professor Eaon. So far she had been their beacon of new life and thought that maybe she could light their way to inspiration. As they headed to the school gym where she could always be found since she was the new martial arts / hand to hand combat instructor at Hogwarts they heard it. It was something like they had never heard the likes of before. The strong drum and electric guitar music that was invading their every fiber was the perfect vehicle for their desired voice and thoughts. So what if it was in a language none of them understood they ran faster now down the hall to hear the rest and ask the professor for it. When they entered she was in the middle of her training and decided to wait 'till she was through. When she stopped the girls all burst forward begging for the song. Professor Eaon smiled and handed them her CD player and CD so that they could begin to practice and learn the song. And so the good bye began.  
  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio A tus negocios sucios Por ti me quede como Mona Lisa Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
  
Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada Que no me importa nada Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti Me voy sera mejor asi  
  
Ya me voy Ya me fue Hey hey hey Es mejor asi  
  
Huh huh huh Ay que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti Me voy Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti Me voy sera mejor asi  
  
And silence reigned over the room for a mere second before it erupted in the entire student body standing, clapping and cheering the girls on. The girls all stepped forward and said thank you to the crowd as they waved goodbye and walked of stage. It didn't matter to them if they had won even though it appeared quite apparent that they had all they had wanted was to say good bye and they had. They won the most vital thing independence. Independence to one-day love again and in turn be loved just the same. The girls looked at each other and smiled. The future was really starting to look good.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters except for Professor Eaon. The song, "Te Aviso, Te Anuncio" is from Shakira's Laundry Service CD. 


End file.
